Pokémon RedPasion and Pokémon GreenHope
by EadlGets14
Summary: la contraparte de "Para tí, mis mejores deseos." Cuidado con lo que deseas /s/9887387/1/Para-Ti-Mis-Mejores-Deseos
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1- Enamorado de tus ojos**

Red es mi pareja, sin embargo algunas veces pareciera que sólo yo pienso eso, ha estado durante meses en el Monte Plateado y yo aquí en Viridian, por ser el líder del gimnasio no puedo descuidarlo mucho, sé que si voy en busca de Red permaneceré con él y descuidaré el gimnasio, algo que no puedo permitirme hacer. Necesito distraerme de pensar tonterías, las batallas de gimnasio son tan escasas que no ocupan ni 5 horas del día y con 8 horas durmiendo me dejan por lo menos 11 horas diarias para pensar en él. Por eso decidí comprar algunas pesas y mancuernas, entrenar mi cuerpo es agotador, ocupa mi mente y el cansancio me hace dormir tranquilamente, sin soñar con Red. Cada atardecer me lo recuerda, el cielo rojizo me recuerda sus hermosos ojos.

Red fue hace años mi rival, en ese entonces yo salía con Blue pero no me hacía feliz ni yo a ella, por lo que ambos decidimos terminar la relación y fue entonces que pude ver lo hermoso que son esos ojos escarlatas. En una noche de luna llena, mientras caminaba rumbo al gimnasio vi a Red, sus ojos rojos brillaban como dos faroles que me llamaban. No me había percatado de su belleza, su piel se veía tan suave, sus labios tan delgados que dibujaban una sensual sonrisa, picara pero inocente, una combinación mortal para mí, y su cabello revuelto se movía suavemente al compás del viento. Red se me acerco:

_R: hola Green, fue al gimnasio y no te encontré_

_G: y para que me buscabas_

_R: pues… veras… supe… que… bueno…_

_G: di lo que tengas que decir_

_R: ¿en verdad terminaste con Blue?_

_G: acaso te gusta Blue_

_R: no… me gusta alguien más._

Por alguna razón esas palabras me hicieron hervir la sangre. Por un lado Red me decía que su corazón le pertenecía a alguien quien de seguro era Yellow y por otro lado, el simple hecho de enojarme porque él la ame me hacía dar cuenta que me gustaba Red. Por mucho tiempo había salido con mujeres y me encantaba ver sus cuerpos, pero ahora lo único que quería ver eran esos hermosos ojos y esa sonrisa

_G: y sólo por esa tontería me buscabas_

_R: no… es… que… yo…_

_G: habla rápido, no tengo toda la noche_

_R: es que hay algo que debo decirte y no sé cómo hacerlo._

_G: te conozco desde la infancia, solo dilo que empieza a hacer frio._

_R: Green yo…._

_G: estas temblando, toma mi abrigo. _**(Puse mi abrigo sobre sus hombros, se veía tan lindo esa noche y ese nerviosismo lo hacía ver más adorable)**

_R: Gracias_

_G: de nada, y que quieres decirme_

_R: te… amo…_

_G: …._

_R: no te quedes callado, si me odias dilo pero… duele más tu silencio que tu desprecio_

_G: idiota, como esperaba que reaccionará_

_R: no lo sé_

_G: tu también me gustas Red_

_R: en serio o me juegas una broma cruel_

_G: no puedo creer que me creas capaz de hacerte algo así_

_R: pues… es que…_

_G: ¿y cómo fue que te enamoraste de mí?_

_R: eh… pues veras, me enamore de ti en una puesta de sol_

_G: en serio, ¿porque?_

_R: pues, no sé, te veías tan guapo, tan seguro de ti mientras combatías con un retador_

_G: en una puesta de sol, eres muy dulce y eso sonó muy romántico_

_R: pues sí, lo fue… y qué hay de ti, como te enamoraste de mí_

_G: por tus ojos_

_R: mis ojos… no entiendo_

_G: ni yo, pero algo en tus ojos me cautivo, es difícil explicar_

_R: eso es más romántico, el amor que no se puede explicar_

_G: pues veras, el amor es el resultado de una producción excesiva de neurotras…_

Ni siquiera me dejo terminar lo que decía, sin embargo no me importó, al sentir esos delicados labios sobre los míos el tiempo se detuvo, la lógica desapareció y deje que mi sistema límbico me guiara.

_R: deja de quitarle el misterio al mundo, así es más hermoso_

_G: si para callarme tienes que besarme seguiré diciendo la verdad tras cada misterio del mundo._

_R: ¿te gusto?_

_G: claro que sí. Red no tengo idea de cómo saldrá todo al final pero quiero que seamos novios_

_R: en serio… nada me haría más feliz_

_G: pero prométeme que dejaras de pasar tanto tiempo entrenando_

_R: te lo prometo _


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2- Bodas y Batallas**

_S: y… ¿qué nos dices?_

_Gr: discúlpame, es que recordé la noche en que Red y yo nos hicimos novios._

_Go: jajaja te pusimos melancólico, ¡eh!_

_S: Gold por favor, no molestes a Green, o nos dirá que no._

_Gr: no te preocupes Silver, estoy muy feliz que me eligieran para ser el padrino de su boda… solo que me gustaría que Red me acompañará._

_Go: eso se soluciona rápidamente, sólo necesitas cadenas y subir al monte Plateado, jajajaja_

_S: Green, ignóralo. Otra forma de solucionar el problema es que cancele la boda._

_Go: ¡Vamos Silver! Sólo bromeaba, no te lo tomes tan a pecho, si alguien debería molestarse es Green, no tú._

_Gr: jajaja eres malvado Silver, pero descuida, ya me acostumbre al ritmo de Red._

_S: ok, te esperamos en dos semanas, la fiesta será en casa de Gold._

_Go: y no te olvides de nuestro regalo._

_Gr: les doy el honor de ser su padrino de Bodas, ¿qué más quieres?_

_S: jajaja que gracioso, veamos sí así Gold deja de hacer comentarios tontos._

_Go: pues la única manera que yo deje de decir tonterías es cuando tengo los labios ocupados en ti Sil._

_Gr: ¡oh por Arceus! Búsquense un hotel, el hecho de que sea su padrino no quiere decir que deba ver sus intimidades jajajaja._

_S: ¡Green!, espero tonterías de Gold, pero de ti…_

_Gr: vamos Silver, no seas tan serio, estas por casarte, debería estar feliz… ¡Cuánto desearía yo casarme con Red!_

_Go: y ¿por qué no se lo propones?_

_Gr: pues… es que… yo…_

_S: es cierto Green, cuando le propondrás matrimonio a Red, ustedes llevan saliendo 6 años, Gold y yo sólo 2._

_Gr: es que no quiero interrumpir su entrenamiento con tonterías._

_S: ¡TONTERIAS! A QUE TE REFIERES CON TONTERIAS, CASARSE ES ALGO HERMOSO._

_Gr: es que Red y yo nos amamos, ambos sabemos bien lo que sentimos el uno del otro, no hace falta que un papel lo diga._

_Go: lo mismo pienso yo, pero Sil quería una boda, así que se la daré. No creo que debas decidir por ti mismo algo que involucra a los dos._

Una vez terminada la conversación, regrese al gimnasio. Tenía mucho que pensar: el regalo de Gold y Silver, mi situación con Red… Técnicamente hablando vivimos juntos desde hace ya 4 años, somos pareja desde hace 6 y bueno, nunca he hablado con Red sobre casarnos, para mí es innecesario pero Gold tiene razón, es algo que nos involucra a los dos así que no puedo decidir sin consultarle.

Después de una larga ducha ya tenía en mente lo que haría. Una estadía en los posos termales de la isla Canela por una semana, además del crucero que los lleve y recoja, seria romántico para ellos… si Red estuviera aquí, haría lo mismo con él, por su entrenamiento nunca se cuánto tiempo permanecerá conmigo. Me pregunto si Red ha pensado en casarse, aunque nunca lo ha comentado, aun así creo que debo preguntarle, la próxima vez que llegue debo hacer que pase una velada romántica y luego pedirle matrimonio. Aunque… bueno, me siento algo tonto por tener que hacer esa pregunta, pero si he de hacerlo quiero que sea algo inolvidable para Red.

El día de la boda había llegado en un parpadeo, le entregue a los recién casados un sobre con los boletos de los cruceros y las aguas termales, Gold se sintió muy aliviado por que debido al ajetreo de la boda había olvidado planear la luna de miel. Silver quedo encantado con la idea además de molesto con Gold por olvidar la luna de miel.

Debo admitir que verlos casarse incremento mis deseos de proponerle matrimonio a Red, tristemente el no llego a bajar en estos días, así que no pude decirle lo de la boda. Gold siempre me dice que debería subir de vez en cuando, pero yo sé que para él es muy importante su entrenamiento y no quiero ser una distracción. Cinco días después de la boda estaba despidiendo a los chicos que me ayudan en el gimnasio cuando llego Red, en esa puesta de sol pude ver su silueta, reto a los poco chicos que aún quedaban en el gimnasio, que al ser derrotados se retiraban a sus hogares, al final quedamos solos Red y yo. No sabía cómo, pero de alguna manera debía hacer que se quedara por un periodo largo de tiempo, no quería dejar pasar más tiempo, quería proponerle matrimonio a Red.

Al principio pensé que mi suerte era horrible, Red me había propuesto un juego estúpido, a veces no sé cómo puede pensar tantas tonterías. Pero de aceptar su jueguito podía garantizar que se quede por una semana conmigo, no es mucho tiempo pero es lo suficiente para hacerle mi propuesta de matrimonio. Al parecer la fortuna me sonreía, acepte su juego sin mucho entusiasmo pues me parecía tonto, pero al derrotar a Lax debía quitarse el pantalón, no sé si fue intencional o no pero se lo quito de manera lenta, moviendo suavemente la cadera… amaba ver ese traserito moverse así, y el bóxer que llevaba puesto era tan ajustado que resaltaba sus hermosas nalgas… wow no podía creer que todo eso fuese mío… quisiera detener la batalla y llevarlo a la habitación, besar cada centímetro de su cuerpo y mordisquear esas pompitas… Me distraje demasiado cuando mi mente volvió a la batalla Porygon2 había sido derrotado por Pika, sólo me quedaba Scizor y debía quitarme el pantalón, cuando abro el cierre veo que llevo un bóxer blanco y ya empezaba a pegárseme al pene por el precum que mis pensamientos me habían hecho derramar. Pero debía concentrarme, aunque gane o pierda Red se quedará, pero si gano puedo exigirle más…


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3-Luna de Miel anticipada**

Debía controlar mis impulsos, por mucho que me gustase debería enfocarme así que decidí ignorar el hecho de que Red estuviera en boxers y concentrarme en la batalla. Al final logre derrotar a Pika, pero al ver a Red tratando de quitarse el boxer, lo detuve. Quería ser yo quien se lo quitase, en la cama, abrazado a él, sentir su piel y su calor. No iba a permitir que esta oportunidad se me escapara. Esta noche haría a Red mío, le pediría matrimonio. Pero al estar tanto tiempo distanciados, mis instintos contenidos tomaron control de mí y agotaron toda mi energía, finalmente caí profundamente dormido, con Red a mi lado. En la mañana, al despertar, no pude encontrar a Red, había perdido una gran oportunidad para pedirle matrimonio, Gold tuvo que ser muy valiente para pedirle a Silver casarse con él de una manera tan sencilla… eso o no pensó las cosas detenidamente para variar. Lo que me recordó el regalo que les había hecho, así que llame a Isla Canela y a Ciudad Vermilion para comprar los boletos necesarios, con entrega inmediata vía pidgey. Mientras esperaba los boletos, me dedique a escribir un cartel informativo, así los retadores sabrían que estaría fuera un tiempo. Al salir a colocarlo, me encontré con los chicos que colaboran conmigo en el gimnasio así que les informé que me tomaría una semana de vacaciones. Cuando llegaron los boletos, un grupo de entrenadores apareció, esperando retarme. Les informe que no podría luchar contra ellos hasta la próxima semana y como compensación les dije que pokémones usaría en la batalla, aun así se fueron decepcionados.

Me empezaba a dar hambre, y según nuestro acuerdo, Red debería hacerse cargo de los quehaceres de la casa, y como hace tiempo que estoy sólo, la casa está bastante descuidada. De hecho, la refrigeradora sólo gastaba electricidad pues hace tiempo no había nada dentro, quizás por eso Red se está tardando tanto. Sea como sea, ya tenía planeada la semana con él. Estaríamos muy ocupados durante 6 días y el séptimo día, lo llevaría a paseas, por aquella vereda donde me declaro su amor y allí en la puesta de sol… le pediré matrimonio.

A todo esto, era necesario sorprender a Red. Mientras esperaba decidí tomar una ducha, al salir del baño me tope a Red, sin querer y quizás por el nerviosismo de proponerle matrimonio a Red, mis manos dejaron caer la toalla que me cubría, aun así corrió a mis brazos, me beso y me dijo que estaba muy feliz por lo que leyó en la entrada, que era lo que más amaba en este mundo y que yo lo hacía muy feliz. Mientras me vestía el preparaba el desayudo, al parecer no había entrado a la habitación, los boletos aún seguían allí. Puse todo en un sobre, de color rojo con una cinta verde, aunque era muy temprano para navidad, no pude evitarlo, después de todo él es mi pasión y siempre me ha dicho que soy su esperanza. Al entrar a la cocina, le extendí la mano con el sobre.

_Gr: Sabes, Gold y Silver se casaron hace poco._

_R:…_

_Gr: están de luna de miel en Isla Canela, así que quería pedirte que por favor si nos los encontramos no los molestes_

_R: …._

_Gr: después de todo ese es su momento privado._

_R: …._

_Gr: en fin, el barco zarpa a medio día, así que debemos preparar las maletas._

_R: ….._

_Gr: sé que con los pokémones llegaremos rápido pero quisiera ir a Pueblo Lavender._

_R: …. _

_Gr: y bueno, ir caminando desde allí hasta Vermilion sería muy romántico_

_R: ….._

_Gr: ni siquiera estas escuchando verdad_

Típico de Red, pero esta vez me las iba a descobrar, así que le pellizqué ese hermoso traserito que tiene. Y como era de esperarse, volvió a la realidad, le dije que tenía que hacer las maletas para irnos, y por su respuesta supe que no escucho lo de la caminata, eso me puso algo triste y más molesto todavía. Así que empecé a tratarlo como un objeto, sé que le molesta mucho que sólo piense en sexo, pero en parte él tiene la culpa. Al final, creo que me pase con la broma, ya que me exalte un poco y le dije cosas desagradables a Red. Su carita había perdido esa hermosa sonrisa que tanto me gusta ver, el brillo en aquellos ojos rojos como un bello ocaso. No se sí es porque sea despistado o tal vez soy un buen actor, pero se tomó muy a pecho mi bromita, tanto que entro al baño conmigo, cosa que me encanta, sentir su piel junto a mí y el agua entre nosotros. Estuvo a punto de arruinar ese hermoso momento con sexo, pero lo detuve, al fin y al cabo, no soy máquina y tenía tanto tiempo para hacer con él todo lo que quisiera, una semana juntos y quién sabe si mi propuesta lo haga pasar menos tiempo entrenando. Cuando empezamos a ser novios me prometió pasar menos tiempo entrenando, aunque sinceramente no fue mucho el cambio, para mí fue importante. Algunas veces me gustaría dejar de ser líder de gimnasio e ir tras Red, pero eso suena un tanto obsesivo.

En fin, todo mi plan está saliendo mejor de lo esperado. En la piscina del crucero, Red mostraba aquella hermosa sonrisa que tanto me gusta:

_Gr: Me encanta estar así contigo_

_R: a mí igual_

_Gr: me encanta ver la puesta de sol_

_R: a mí también, y más recostado junto a ti._

_Gr: jajaja, no lo entiendes, ¿verdad?_

_R: ¿entender qué?_

_Gr: la razón por la que adoro las puestas de sol_

_R: … la verdad, no tengo ni la menor idea_

_Gr: jajaja eres tan adorable, amo esa carita cuando estas confundido_

_R: no me haces gracias, tonto_

_Gr: vamos, no te enojes_

_R: te fascina hacerme enfadar, ¿verdad?_

_Gr: claro que no, es que tú te molestas con tonterías_

_R: pues para mí no son tonterías, debes entender que no importa lo que se dice, sino quien lo dice_

_Gr: pues hay algo que quiero decirte_

_R: … no gracias, estoy muy enfadado_

_Gr: bueno, si no quieres saber por qué me encanta el atardecer _

_R: no me importa, es más puedes quedarte a verlo SOLO_

_Gr: es por ti_

_R: ¿qué? ¿De qué hablas?_

_Gr: el atardecer, cuando el cielo se tiñe de escarlata me recuerda tus ojos_

_R: en serio… eso es muy lindo_

_Gr: eso crees, pues no es tan lindo como tú, vamos, vuelve a la piscina_

_R: tengo mucho frio_

_Gr: déjame calentarte con mi cuerpo_

_R: … dejemos eso para la noche, ya me dio hambre._

_Gr: ok, vamos a cenar, pero arréglate que quiero presumir a los demás pasajeros el trofeo que tengo por novio._

_R: Green por Arceus, déjate de tonterías y sal rápido, muero de hambre._


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4- Bajo el cielo estrellado**

Nuestro pequeño viaje estaba marchando mejor de lo esperado. Red se veía muy feliz, lo único que yo esperaba es poder proponerle matrimonio y que acceda a quedarse un poco más conmigo. Red y yo salimos a caminar un rato, antes de cenar. El atardecer era hermoso, sinceramente ese brillo escarlata me enamoraba más y más, parecía un hechizo del que no quería escapar, Red tiene los ojos más hermosos de todos.

G: _Red, te quisiera preguntar algo_

R:_ claro, sabes que no me gusta que haya secretos entre nosotros_

G:_ … ¿por qué dices algo como eso? ¿Acaso me ocultas algo?_

R:_ no, yo sólo lo dije porque es cierto_

G:_ jajaja ay amor, eres tan lindo cuando te pones nervioso_

R:_ o cállate Green me molesta que…_

G:_ que comiste, tus labios están más dulces que de costumbre_

_R: … haces que me sonroje_

_G: así tu carita combina con tus ojos_

_R: eres muy lindo, y… ¿qué me querías preguntar?_

_G: ¿por qué te gusta entrenar tanto en el Monte Plateado?_

_R: bueno, yo… no sé. Creo que es porque siempre es difícil y el clima cambiante me ayuda a estar alerta a todo_

_G: … wow no lo había visto de esa manera, pero…_

_R: ¿pero? Green, hay algo que quieras decirme_

_G: pues, es que pasas tanto tiempo fuera de casa que a veces pienso que… tu… no… me… amas_

_R: Green, mírame a los ojos por favor. Cuando miro al cielo y veo las estrellas, me acuerdo de ti y recuerdo que en cada una de ellas hay un beso para mí_

_G: si piensas tanto en mí, ¿por qué tardas tanto en volver?_

_R: … no lo sé, creo que no puedo contener mi pasión por las batallas_

_G: pero si tu pasión por nuestra relación_

_R: Green por favor, eso no es cierto, te amo y lo sabes. Por ti soy capaz de hacer muchas tonterías_

_G: entonces quédate conmigo_

_R: lo siento, pero no te puedo prometer eso_

_G: Red… por favor, discúlpame. No quise hacerte sentir mal, es sólo que tengo la esperanza que algún día podamos estar juntos de verdad_

_R: Green, nunca lo olvides, para ti siempre, siempre deseo lo mejor_

_G: Redy, volvamos al hotel_

_R: ¿Por qué? ¿Dije algo inadecuado?_

_G: por el contrario, dijiste lo que era indicado. Vamos beby, volvamos al hotel para cenar y poder hacerte el amor a la luz de esta hermosa luna_

_R: Green mira, una estrella fugaz_

_G: pues pide un deseo_

_R: que nuestra historia de amor tenga un final feliz, ahora pide tu un deseo_

_G: que permanecieras siempre a mi lado_

_R: te amo Green, volvamos al hotel_

Una vez en el hotel nos dirigimos al restaurante, Red estaba realmente hambriento que me preocupaba que esta noche no pudiera hablar con él. Obviamente quería seguir con nuestra conversación, averiguar de una vez por todas lo que Red sentía. Esa obsesión por entrenar debería acabar, pero bajo sus términos y analizando sus razones quizás pueda cambiar su forma de pensar y hacer que se quede conmigo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5- Lágrimas**

Una vez en el hotel nos dirigimos al restaurante, Red estaba realmente hambriento que me preocupaba que esta noche no pudiera hablar con él. Obviamente quería seguir con nuestra conversación, averiguar de una vez por todas lo que Red sentía. Esa obsesión por entrenar debería acabar, pero bajo sus términos y analizando sus razones quizás pueda cambiar su forma de pensar y hacer que se quede conmigo. Mientras veía a mi amado devorar lo que tuviese en el plato empezaba a cuestionarme, no quiero obligarlo a nada pero ya llego el momento en que sea egoísta, que deje de pensar en Red y empiece a pensar en mi felicidad y para ser llegar a esta meta debía hacer que Red se quede a mi lado, esta noche quiero pedirle matrimonio. Una vez acabada la cena nos dirigimos al cuarto, sin embargo le pedí a Red que se adelantara, pues quería hacer una llamada a mi abuelo. Red estuvo de acuerdo y siguió su camino, una vez estaba fuera de su vista me pedí a uno de los meseros que me indicara la ubicación de la joyería más cercana. El joven me dio señales tan simples que en un parpadeo estaba frente a una ventana de vidrio donde se exhibía un gran número de relojes, collares, pulseras y anillos. Cuando le comente al vendedor mis intenciones me mostro una amplia variedad de anillos pero sólo uno me llamo la atención. Era de plata con una decoración en forma de enredadera coronado por una rosa azul de zafiro. Aunque el anillo me encanto el color no me convencía, incluso me recordaba a mi exnovia, Blue. Al verme indeciso el vendedor me dijo que tenían anillos similares pero con diferentes gemas, pide que me mostrara las de tonalidades rojas, quería una gema que brillara con el mismo color escarlata de los ojos de Red, y de las múltiples opciones escogí el rubí. El vendedor muy amablemente lo colocó en una cajita, la cual introdujo en otra caja y finalmente puso esa caja en otra un poco más grande. No me esperaba eso, pero sabiendo para que quería el anillo y siendo un vendedor con más experiencia que yo en estos asuntos confié en sabía bien lo que hacía. La caja era poco más pequeña que mi mano, así que fácilmente podía ocultársela a Red, al llegar a la habitación puse la caja en un estante y la cubrí con mi chaqueta. Al entrar a la habitación vi la televisión encendida y un pequeño bulto entre las sabanas. Me acerque con sigilo y salte sobre el bulto, que al sentir mi peso lanzo un grito de terror.

_R: Green, ¿Qué diablos crees que haces?_

_G: atrapando un hermoso bultito que encontré en mi cama, vamos sal de esas sabanas._

_R: casi me matas de un susto, idiota._

_G: que culpa tengo yo que te pongas a ver películas de terror sin mí._

_R: pues… no creí que te tardarías tantos, esperaba que volvieras para las peores partes de la película._

_G: entonces sal de esas sabanas y ven a mis brazos, tonto. _

_R: ¿Cómo está el profesor?_

_G: _(Olvide por completo llamar al abuelo…) _está muy bien, ocupado con sus investigaciones, ya sabes como es._

_R: Green… ¿estas molesto conmigo?_

_G: no, ¿por qué crees eso?_

_R: por nuestra conversación de esta tarde, sabes que te amo._

_G: lo se beby, y no estoy molesto contigo, espero me perdones por hacerte pasar un mal rato. Te amo Red_

_R: sabes, estuve pensando algo y quiero decirte que… yo… no es que ame a las batallas más que a ti, es solo que no pienso bien las cosas y actuó sin considerar como te afectan, así que quiero pedirte que me disculpes por ser tan desconsiderado._

_G: no te preocupes mi amor, yo sé muy bien que me amas. Tu impulsividad no me molesta, si no fuera porque eres así lo más seguro es que no estaríamos aquí hoy, juntos, como pareja y muy enamorados._

Apague la televisión y bese a Red apasionadamente. No quería perder esta oportunidad tan hermosa, solo quería tomarlo entre mis brazos, sentir su calor y no dejar que se vuelva a alejar de mí. En medio de los besos y las caricias Red empezó a tocar mis pectorales, bajaba suavemente por mis abdominales hasta llegar a mi pantalón, sin perder tiempo comenzó a desabrochármelo, metió su cálida mano por debajo de mis ropas y finalmente tomo aquello que más anhelaba su ser. Mientras él jugaba con mi pene yo besaba sus dulces labios, sus mejillas, sus orejas y su cuello. En un parpadeo y sin darme cuenta Red tenía mi virilidad prisionera, prisionera en aquella húmeda y cálida cavidad. Su lengua se movía con tal habilidad que parecía tener vida propia, así que envuelto por el placer que Red me provocaba empecé a desvestirlo a él, para introducir mis dedos humedecidos en su colita, esas nalgas tan hermosas, suaves y redondas que me incitan a dejar mi ser racional y convertirme en una bestia salvaje. Una vez Red estaba bien dilatado y mi pene bien húmedo procedí a penetrar a mi amado, con tal suavidad y ternura para que no sintiera incomodidad y así hacer que experimente el mismo placer que minutos atrás él me produjo a mí. Luego de varios minutos de tener a mi amado boca abajo decidí que era el momento de cambiar de posición, me gusta ver su cara cuando tenemos sexo, ya que sus mejillas se tiñen de un color rojo que hace que se vea más hermoso que nunca. El sexo con Red siempre saca lo más salvaje de mi ser, aun así no recuerdo que se haya quejado o gemido… pero esa noche fue diferente.

Sus manos cubrían su rostro, era extraño pues normalmente cuando lo hacemos en esta pose, el suele abrazarme por el cuello. Algo andaba mal así que me detuve. Tome las manos de Red para quitarlas de su rostro pero hacia fuerza para evitar que las moviera. Red es fuerte pero no es capaz de hacerme frente, haciendo uso de mi fuerza quite las manos de Red de su rostro para contemplar una escena horrible…

_G: Red… ¿te lastimé?_

_R: no… no es eso, no te preocupes._

_G: entonces, ¿Por qué lloras, amor?_

_R: no soy tan fuerte_

_G: de que hablas, eres el mejor entrenador que conozco_

_R: no es eso… mientras no estabas yo…_

_G: que pasa amor, sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea_

_R: cállate, no me digas esas cosas_

_G: pero Red, no entiendo que te pasa_

_R: nada, déjame, sácalo y déjame solo por favor_

_G: Red… si te lastime de alguna manera, espero que pronto puedas perdonarme. Si me necesitas estaré en la playa._

Con mucho cuidado retire mi pene del trasero de Red, tome mi ropa y me fui al baño para asearme un poco y vestirme, tomé mi chaqueta de la sala y vi caer la cajita, esa caja roja con una cinta plateada… esperaba esta noche poder declararle mi amor a Red y pedirle que uniéramos nuestras vidas en un lazo eterno de amor, pero ahora no era el momento. No sé cuál sea la razón de las lágrimas de Red, pero si quiere que lo deje solo es mejor que le cumpla su deseo. Me fui a caminar un rato a orillas del mar, tratando de entender por qué Red se había comportado así, sé que a veces soy un poco brisco en la cama pero no es para tanto. Además sus lágrimas no parecían ser caudadas por un dolor físico, sus lágrimas… estoy seguro que algo en su cabecita le está lastimando, pero como saberlo si no me lo quiere decir. Sus palabras aun resonaba en mi cabeza: **_"estuve pensando algo y quiero decirte que… yo… no es que ame a las batallas más que a ti, es solo que no pienso bien las cosas y actuó sin considerar como te afectan" _**

¿Qué significará eso? ¿Esa pausa? ¿Acaso hay otra cosa que quería decirme? ¿Por qué se contuvo?


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6- Lágrimas de esperanza **

_R: hola, puedo sentarme a tu lado_

_G: hola, claro_

_R: esta noche la luna es hermosa_

_G: sí, es hermosa. Sabes, si no quieres decirme lo que te molesta no me importa, sólo procura solucionarlo pronto, sabes que no me gusta verte llorar_

_R: gracias amor, pero quiero decírtelo… por más que lo pienso no puedo solucionarlo sólo y tú siempre eres tan analítico. _

_G: bueno, si tú lo dices, sabes que te ayudare en lo que pueda porque te amo Red._

_R: pues es justo eso, veras tú has hecho todo esto por mí. Haces tantas cosas tan dulces y sabes que me encantan pero…_

_G: pero… Red, hago eso porque me importas mucho y quiero verte sonreír_

_R: pero yo no hago mucho por ti. Al contrario, lo único que hago es complicarte la vida_

_G: no digas eso amor, con ver tu hermosa sonrisa es recompensa suficiente para mí_

_R: además yo no he sido capaz de cumplir mi promesa_

_G: que promesa_

_R: ya lo olvidaste… "prométeme que dejaras de pasar tanto tiempo entrenando"_

_G: esa tontería, nah, no me interesa. Si te hace feliz entrenar pues yo no te lo impediré_

_R: lo sé, justo a eso me refiero. Yo no hago nada por ti y tu vives por mí, Green yo quisiera que nos cas…_

_G: Red, escúchame atentamente. Soy egoísta y no puedes cambiar eso, yo haré lo que sea por logras mis metas sin importar nada, entiendes_

_R: pero Green, yo no quiero seguir siendo el centro de tu vida_

_G: Red acaso no te queda claro, idiota. Mi meta es hacerte feliz, y mi egoísmo y orgullo jamás me impedirán abandonar mi misión hasta lograrla._

_R: está bien, pero si tú te preocupas por mi felicidad ¿Quién velara por la tuya?_

_G: Red entiéndelo por favor, hacerte feliz es lo que me hace feliz_

_R: Green, si tú velas por mi felicidad yo velare por la tuya, ¿estás de acuerdo?_

_G: bobo… has lo que quieras_

_R: ¿me perdonas por dejarte a medias en la cama?_

_G: sólo si me das un beso, amor_

_R: que mal, lo único que tenía para ofrecerte es terminar lo que iniciamos… no creo que traiga besos conmigo_

_G: bien, de acuerdo, aceptare tu injusto trato… jajaja_

_R: jajaja si, muy injusto, pero bueno, no me importa perder por esta vez_

_G: así que el niño se cree la octava maravilla del mundo, sabes que recibo en el gimnasio más admiradoras y admiradores que retadores_

_R: IDIOTA, ESTUPIDO, BOBO_

_G: oh vamos, yo solo tengo ojos para ti amor_

_R: lo que hagas con tus ojos no me preocupa_

_G: pues si te hace sentir mejor puedes examinar a profundidad la parte de mi cuerpo que te preocupe…_

_R: haces que me ponga celoso a propósito verdad_

_G: por supuesto, no me gusta verte llorar pero amo verte celoso_

_R: así, pues últimamente he pensado mucho en Gold y no sólo como rival_

_G: ¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ? ¿Estás jugando conmigo acaso?_

_R: la verdad… no, pero no tienes que preocuparte por eso_

_G: ¿y por qué no?_

_R: porque él esta Arceus sabrá donde y yo aquí, junto a ti, deseando saborear tus dulces labios y pasar una noche increíble contigo _

Esa noche Red y yo la pasamos de mil maravillas, no sólo tuvimos sexo, también eliminamos aquellas tensiones que se mantenían ocultas entre nosotros, ahora nuestra relación mejoraría, de eso estaba muy seguro. El tiempo restante en el hotel fue maravilloso, casi parecíamos recién casados, incluso muchos de los empleados y huéspedes tenían esa impresión de nosotros por lo que nos pedían de cuando en cuando contener nuestra pasión. De regreso al crucero las cosas seguían igual, todo era amor y romance hasta que nos encontramos a la feliz pareja, Silver y yo tratamos de que estos dos no se encontraran pero finalmente fue inútil. Red y Gold se encontraron y dieron inicio a una feroz batalla, dejándonos olvidados a Silver y a mí.

Así que nos fuimos al bar para pasar el reto, yo en realidad quería ahogar mis penas. Después de tanto conversar, de tanto esfuerzo por afianzar nuestra relación Red simplemente se olvida de mi por una batalla, y más importante con Gold, por quien hace nada me dijo que empezaba a sentir algo, simplemente estaba devastado. Silver y yo empezamos a conversar en la barra, le comente lo ocurrido con Red, obviamente omitiendo los sentimientos de Red hacia Gold recién descubiertos. Durante mucho tiempo estos dos han tenido una situación similar, por eso Silver siempre que tenía problemas con Gold recurría a mí por consejos, en esta ocasión era yo quien necesitaba ayuda de Silver. Por las acciones de Red y mi ingesta de alcohol no puede contener las lágrimas y finalmente rompí a llorar. Silver trato de consolarme. Finalmente perdí la conciencia y lo siguiente que vi fue mi habitación del crucero, busque a Red por todas partes pero no lo encontré. Mientras buscaba a Red me topé con Silver, me dijo que Red había perdido contra Gold y que se habían citado en la cima del Monte Plateado en dos meses para otra batalla. Ya no hizo falta seguir buscando, ya sabía a donde había ido Red.


	7. Chapter 7 real

**Capítulo 7- Nevada**

_S: hoy es el gran día_

_G: gane quien gane nosotros perdemos_

_S: no digas eso Green, Red pronto volverá… en cuanto a Gold lamento que no puedas despedirte de él_

_G: ¿a qué te refieres Silver?_

_S: pues en cuanto vuelva lo voy a matar, ese imbécil cabeza de chorlito me las va a pagar muy caro por su estupidez_

_G: wow, wow, Silver cálmate. __No es para tanto_

_S: y si no es para tanto porque estas tan preocupado_

_G: pues no sé, tengo un mal presentimiento_

_S: no seas paranoico, todo va a estar bien_

_G: evitas pensar en eso, ¿o me equivoco Silver?_

_S: y tú lo piensas demasiado, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?_

_G: con esos dos juntos puede pasar cualquier desastre posible_

_S: no seas tonto, veamos las noticias para distraernos un poco, ¿te parece bien?_

_G: lo acabes de entender ¿verdad? Quieres ver si algo fuera de lo normal pasa en las noticias_

_S: no sé a qué te refieres y después de todo ¿por qué tendría que ver si algo anormal pasa?_

_G: porque hablamos de un par de impulsivos que no consideran sus acciones_

_S: no estoy preocupado, quiero ver las noticias es todo_

_G: si tú lo dices, está bien, veamos si encontramos el rastro de destrucción de esos dos _

Encendí la televisión y sintonizamos las noticias, como era de esperar Silver estaba al borde del asiento esperando encontrar algún indicio de esos dos. Ambos sabemos bien que ese par junto es sinónimo de desastre, pero en realidad parecía que Silver prefería no pensar mucho en las tonterías de Gold, quizás me ayudaría ser un poco como él en ese aspecto e ignorar las tonterías de Red. En todo caso creo que me propuesta de matrimonio se cancela, decidí ir a guardar la caja con el anillo pero debía ponerlo en un lugar que Red no encontrara por accidente, así que fui al gimnasio que por las noches está vacío. Colgué la cajita en el emblema que esta sobre la silla donde suelo esperar a los entrenadores, de esa manera podría decir que es un adorno o algo por el estilo y evitar que cualquiera quiera tomarlo. Mientras bajaba de la escalera a la que me había subido para colgar la cajita escucho a Silver gritarme que fuera a ver las noticias, bajé rápidamente y cuando llegue había un reporte especial desde el Monte Plateado, una avalancha que había sido provocada por el desprendimiento de una parte de la montaña, las vías de acceso habían sido bloqueadas. Por si eso fuera poco una fuerte nevada había empezado a caer sobre el monte y según los meteorólogos la nevada cesaría en la mañana, de tal manera que los equipos de rescate deberían esperar a que la nevada terminara para iniciar la movilización y según los estimados de los equipos de rescate estarían llegando a medio día al monte para iniciar las trabajos de rescate y despeje de los caminos al monte.

Mi corazón se sentía oprimido, ver la preocupación y la tristeza en los ojos de Silver sólo empeoró mis ánimos. Trate de tranquilizarme y tranquilizar a Silver, no podíamos ir a buscarlos, solo podíamos confiar en que ambos estarían bien y esperar a que la nevada terminara. La preocupación y ansiedad de cada minuto que pasaba alargo de manera tortuosa la noche, al tiempo que drenaba nuestro sueño. Nos dirigimos lo más cerca posible al Monte Plateado, el centro pokémon a las faldas del mismo nos permitió pasar la noche allí. Ni Silver ni yo pudimos conciliar el sueño, esperando que el cielo se despejara y que un rayo de luz de luna nos diera luz verde para empezar por nosotros mismos a buscar a ese par de idiotas. Al ver que ninguno dormía y que la nieve no dejaba de caer decidimos aprovechar el tiempo y trazar un plan de rescate. Silver estaba seguro de que Gold no llevaría consigo nada para su estancia en el Monte Plateado, sin embargo yo sabía que Red estaba armado hasta los huesos para sobrevivir a cualquier eventualidad, así que Silver se tranquilizó un poco. Tras un exhaustivo análisis de los hechos concluimos dos cosas. Lo primero, que el desprendimiento de la montaña fue causada por esos dos tarados y en segundo que se refugiarían en el sistema interno de túneles, por lo tanto debíamos buscar en los túneles. Cerca de las nueve de la mañana el cielo empezó a aclararse, así que Silver y yo nos dirigimos a la entrada del monte, pero estaba cubierta por una gran cantidad de nieve, Silver llamo a weavile para ayudarnos con sus garras a despejar la nieve, mientras que yo saqué a charizard de su pokebola, sus llamaradas podrían ayudar también. Después de un rato excavando weavile chocó con la roca que formaba la entrada, para apresurar las cosas le dije a Silver que charizard terminaría el trabajo con su lanzallamas así que regresó a su pokebola a weavile. Esperábamos tener que llegar cerca de la cima para encontrar a nuestras parejas pero una vez disipado el vapor que surgió al derretir la nieve contemple una escena que de no ser porque la vi con mis propios ojos jamás lo creería. Gold y Red desnudos… esto estaba mal, Red nunca duerme desnudo, si siquiera cuando tenemos sexo. A menos que ambos se hayan dormido teniendo relaciones… todo apuntaba a eso, así que antes de que Red dijera algo me subí en charizard y le pedí que me llevara de regreso al gimnasio, al llegar allí un pequeño grupo de retadores esperaba, les pedí que se marcharan y volvieran en una semana. No estaba en condiciones para batallar ni para hablar con nadie. Simplemente cerré el gimnasio y me senté en mi silla… al mirar hacia arriba puede ver aquella cajita donde aún estaba el anillo con que le pediría matrimonio a Red. Me sentía devastado, sabía que Red no se aparecería en un par de días, el me conoce bien y entiende que necesitaré tiempo para poner en orden mis ideas. La noche fue una pesadilla, cuando cerraba los ojos recordaba aquel instante en que vi a ese par desnudos, junto y con la confesión de Red, simplemente estaba devastado. Esa noche tuve múltiples pesadillas con Red dejándome por estar con Gold al punto de pasar casi media noche en vela. En la mañana mientras desayunaba pensaba en mis pesadillas, era lo más lógico. Red sería feliz con Gold, ambos aman las batallas y ahora Gold se ha puesto casi tan musculoso como yo, otra tentación para Red. _Esos dos… serian… una… buena pareja._

Mis pensamientos fueron frenados de golpe al oír el teléfono sonar, al contestar vi que era mi abuelo, pidiéndome que fuera a su laboratorio inmediatamente, tenía una misión especial para mí. Pensé que era la oportunidad perfecta, distraerme en el encargo de mi abuelo evitaría que pensara tantas tonterías, estando tan cerca preferí caminar hasta allá. Tanto tiempo viviendo en Viridian que había olvidado por completo que para llegar al laboratorio debía pasar junto a la casa de Red. Al ver por la ventana de su casa pude observar a la madre de Red, algo preocupada mientras limpiaba la casa y en el sofá la mochila de Red… así que él estaba allí, mi corazón empezó a quebrarse y mis ojos empezaron a lagrimear, acelere mi paso hasta convertir mi caminar en una frenética carrera por entrar al laboratorio. Una vez dentro mi abuelo me vio exaltado, mentí diciendo que había llegado corriendo desde Viridian por que al salir del gimnasio tuve que poner un cartel diciendo que me ausentaría además de avisar a los demás entrenadores que trabajan conmigo allí. Mi abuelo acepto mi excusa y empezó a comentarme la misión especial que tenía para mí.


	8. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7- Misión J**

_O: Veras, mi amigo y yo hemos estado investigando sobre un pokémon muy peculiar por un tiempo_

_G: ¿por qué es tan peculiar?_

_O: por las leyendas que se cuentan sobre él_

_G: así que hablamos de un pokémon legendario ¿verdad?_

_O: así es Green, ¿qué tanto sabes sobre jirachi?_

_G: jirachi… si, fue el pokémon que usamos para hacer que volviéramos a la normalidad cuando fuimos convertidos en piedra_

_O: así es, en ese entonces manejamos la teoría de que jirachi concedía deseos, sin embargo las últimas investigaciones han revelado algo interesante_

_G: lo sé, hace poco leí el reporte del profesor Birch y si mal no recuerdo, descubrió que el jirachi que nos despetrificó había caído del cielo, y que en el universo existen varios de estos pokémones _

_O: así es, además descubrió algo importante, hay un jirachi que ha vivido en la tierra por siglos y está relacionado con el cometa que pronto pasará cerca de la tierra_

_G: ¿así que quieres que lo investigue, abuelo?_

_O: así es, parece ser que está en la cueva Cerulean_

_G: ¿en serio crees que ese pokémon concede deseos abuelo? Eres un hombre de ciencias, me es difícil imaginar que crees en magia_

_O: pues para mí también fue difícil imaginar una forma de que volvieras y aquí estas, gracias a jirachi te tengo con vida querido nieto._

_G: pues te ayudare, a mi también me intriga mucho ese pokémon y como fue capaz de revertir nuestra condición. _

Hace ya mucho tiempo Red, Blue, Yellow, Silver y yo fuimos convertidos en piedra y gracias al "deseo" que pidieron a jirachi fuimos capaces de volver a la vida. Pero en mi vida la magia no tiene lugar, el misterio del pokémon deseo debía ser revelado así que acepte el encargo de mi abuelo, regrese rápidamente al gimnasio y preparé una mochila para salir a explorar un par de días las cuevas de Cerulean, las personas de la cuidad me informaron que durante la noche se podían ver luces provenientes del interior de la caverna, pero como en ese laberinto rocoso es el hogar de pokémones muy fuertes nadie se había atrevido a adentrarse en ella.

Jirachi, un pokémon de tipo acero y psíquico, que según muchas leyendas antiguas era capaz de conceder deseos a aquellos que presencien su nacimiento, otros cuentan que jirachi concederá los deseos que se escriban en las cintas que cuelgan de su cabeza una vez despierte, pero también hay quienes dicen que jirachi no es capaz de conceder deseos, que sólo son cuentos infantiles. En lo personal me inclino por los últimos, ya que los pokémones psíquicos son conocidos por realizar proezas que para muchos son magia, pero gracias a la comprensión de estos pokémones sobre las leyes que rigen el universo son capaces de hacer cosas que para los humanos nos es imposible, por ahora. Los nuevos descubrimientos sugieren que jirachi es un habitante de las estrellas, por lo que sólo se ha visto una vez cada mil años. Parece ser que hibernan dentro de rocas estelares que caen a la tierra como lluvia de estrellas y el calor del impacto y de la tierra lo saca de su sueño, y eventualmente vuelven a ascender al cielo. Los relatos sobre este pokémon son tan variables, pero todo apunta a que está vinculado con el universo de una manera muy profunda por lo que estudiarlo sería de gran ayuda al desarrollo de la ciencia y si en verdad cumple deseos pues, no creo que sea tan malo pedir que Red deje de lado un poco las batallas y le dé más importancia a nuestra relación.

Aunque inicié esta investigación como una manera de sacarme a Red de la cabeza, ese chico atolondrado, egoísta e impulsivo siempre encuentra la manera de invadir mi mente. Aunque no hay razón válida para lo que Red me hizo debo admitir que soy tan estúpido que si me pide que lo disculpe simplemente lo abrazare y le diría al oído _"descuida amor, te perdono"_. A veces me pregunto si realmente vale la pena todo lo que tengo que soportarle a Red sólo por verlo feliz. Algunas veces desearía no amar a Red, quizás así mi vida sería más simple… pero los cuentos de hadas, deseos y finales felices son para niños ingenuos que no comprenden el mundo tal cual es. El dolor y la tristeza es el precio a pagar por ser feliz, ya que toda acción tiene una reacción, es lógico pensar que es necesario todos los malos ratos con tal de valorar y disfrutar los buenos momentos. Sé que muchas veces he pensado dejar a Red, pero cada vez que vuelve su simple sonrisa hace que toda la espera haya valido la pena. Incluso a veces me pregunto qué pasaría si Red no estuviera lejos tanto tiempo… ¿sería igual? y por más que lo pienso la respuesta siempre es NO, no ver tan a menudo esa sonrisa es lo que la hace preciada para mí, saber que soy yo la razón de que esa sonrisa se dibuje es lo que me gratifica… por eso soy patético, mi felicidad depende de Red… NO, DEBO DEJAR DE PENSAR ASÍ. Yo amo a Red, por eso me hace feliz verlo sonreír, mi felicidad no está condicionada a él pero no puedo negar que está muy vinculada.

Pasé varios días buscando, investigando, analizando y procesando información. Parecía que jamás encontraría al dichoso pokémon, pero al menos mis pensamientos empezaban a aclararse. Sin importar la razón amo a Red y si desea tanto estar con Gold no me opondré a ello. De nada sirve atar a Red a una relación sin sentido, donde sólo nos haremos daño el uno al otro. Ya encontraré la manera de sobrellevar esos sentimientos, no hay razón para odiarles ni mucho menos para desearles mal… para Red sólo tengo mis mejores deseos y que haga su vida como desee. Por mi parte, yo seguiré adelante con mi vida, esto de investigar pokémones no esta tan mal. Amo las batallas, pero revelar los misterios del universo entero brinda una euforia que jamás he sentido en batalla, una euforia que sólo puede compararse con… la dicha que me proporcionaban los momentos con Red, aun así debo dejarlo ir. Mi decisión estaba tomada, terminaría con Red la próxima vez que nos viéramos, aunque me duela mucho separarme de él es lo mejor para ambos. Muchos dirían que somos el uno para el otro, pero nuestras diferencias son tantas que muchas veces no sé cómo nos las arreglamos para quedar satisfechos ambos. Ya no estoy dispuesto a soportar por más tiempo esa duda de si realmente me ama o no, ya no importa más, Red y yo no somos más pareja. Tomaré mi maleta y me iré a buscarle y acabar esto de una vez por toda, de seguro sigue en casa de su madre y de paso le diré a mi abuelo que no encontré absolutamente nada sobre jirachi en la cueva. De pronto empiezo a sentir que la caverna se estremece, una pila de rocas se abalanza sobre mí, lo único que pude hacer fue gritar…


	9. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8- ¿Quién eres?**

Despertar… sólo… en una habitación desconocida, con mis manos me empuje para quedar sentado en la cama en la que me encontraba. Mire alrededor, una habitación blanca, una camilla y yo con una bata de hospital… claro, había tenido un accidente, contemple la ventana tratando de recordar los eventos recientes… mi abuelo me había enviado a investigar y luego parte de la caverna colapso sobre mí. De pronto escucho la puerta abrirse, supongo que es un médico o una enfermera, para mi sorpresa era un enfermero… que por alguna razón me resulto familiar…

_E: Green, despertaste, que alegría._

_G: pues sí._

_E: aquí te traigo tu desayuno._

_G: ah, ya veo, así que tú eres un enfermero, empezaba a preguntarme quien eras, aunque siendo sincero no lo pareces. _(No sé por qué se quedó callado un rato, todo esto me resultaba extraño y familiar al mismo tiempo)

_G: ¿pasa algo?_

_R: no, veras no soy enfermero, yo soy… voluntario, es que el centro pokémon está muy saturado y bueno, la enfermera Joy necesitaba ayuda._

_G: entiendo, sabes cuál es mi estado de salud. _(Espero no sea nada grave… pero por que este hombre me hace sentir tan tranquilo)

_R: pues el doctor dijo que estabas bien, solo algunos golpes y moretones. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?_

_G: investigaba la cueva cuando hubo un temblor y parte de la misma colapso y quede atrapado._

_R: ¿no me recuerdas?_

_G: ¿ya nos conocíamos? _(Otra vez ese silencio… porque… acaso me oculta algo…)

_G: me eres un tanto familiar pero no te recuerdo._

_R: soy Red, tu vecino aunque claro eso fue hace años antes de que salieras de viaje._

_G: jajaja lo lamento pero no te recuerdo, entre mi viaje y siendo líder del gimnasio Viridian muy poco estoy por esos lados. _(Un vecino… por qué no lo recuerdo… que me estará pasando)

_R: supongo que sí._

Red me acerco una bandeja con comida, estaba realmente hambriento, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente pero no me sentía adolorido ni nada por el estilo. Lo que si me tenía pensativo era este chico, decía ser mi vecino pero no recuerdo nada de eso. Supuse que mis recuerdos de la infancia se habían visto afectados así que decidí hacer una recopilación de mis memorias… pero todo parecía estar bien, recordaba a mi abuelo y a mi hermana, recodaba a mis padres y a la vecina… pero no recuerdo ningún niño, la señora que vivía al lado no tenía hijos, ¿por qué diría algo como eso? Como sea, había terminado de comer y Red me había dicho que podía irme en cuanto terminara, pero… cuando trate de ponerme de pie mis piernas no me respondían… podía sentirlas pero no moverlas, ya decía yo que tras semejante accidente era extraño no tener algún tipo de secuela, Red parecía nervioso y salió corriendo a buscar un médico, a pesar de la gravedad de mi situación no pude evitar sonreír a ver la cara de Red, parecía que estaba más preocupado que yo, esa carita tan linda… pero en qué demonios estoy pensando, como es posible que la cara de ese sujeto me parezca linda, yo soy hombre y el también, creo que el accidente me afecto más de lo que creía.

El doctor volvió a examinarme, la cara de Red reflejaba preocupación… eso solo me confundía más, porque alguien que recién conozco dice que nos conocemos desde pequeños y no puedo recordarlo, su preocupación por mí es un claro signo de que dice la verdad, nadie puede preocuparse por alguien que recién conoce. No podía entenderlo del todo, el doctor había hecho todos los exámenes necesarios, pero no había razón para que yo estuviera así. Ningún examen dio señales de tumor o coagulo en mi cabeza, sin embargo algunas cosas en mi memoria parecían fragmentadas. Todo estaba bastante claro pero habían baches en mi mente, es como si tuviera amnesia selectiva… todos aquellos recuerdos entrono a algo en específico fueron suprimidos por mi mente. La sensación de mis pies está intacta, eso me indicaba que el problema debía estar en la conexiones descendentes de mi cerebro… el doctor dijo que podría recuperar la movilidad de mis piedras con terapia, así que no le di mayor importancia a eso, lo que más me preocupaba ahora era rellenar aquellos vacíos en mi memoria, este chico decía conocerme. Quizás pueda indagar en su pasado a ver si encuentro pistas de mis recuerdos perdidos.

_G: hey, ¿Cómo va todo en Pueblo Paleta?_

_R: pues… todo está bien_

_G: ¿aún vives allí?_

_R: no, me mude hace años_

_G: así, ¿Dónde vives ahora?_

_R:… en… Viridian_

_G: en serio… jajaja pues aunque llevo años viviendo allí conozco muy poco a los demás, rara vez salgo del gimnasio_

_R: pues yo rara vez estoy en la ciudad_

_G: en serio, ¿y eso? ¿A qué te dedicas?_

_R: me la paso entrenando_

_G: ¿en otras regiones?_

_R: no… en el Monte Plateado_

_G: nunca te he visto en el gimnasio de Viridian, ¿para qué entrenas tanto si no retas los gimnasios?_

_R: …_

_G: ¿y que tienes novia? _(al hacerle esta pregunta su rostro mostraba tristeza, quizás toque un tema inadecuado)

_G: hey, dime algo… ¿tu equipo pokémon es fuerte?_

_R: no mucho, hace poco me derrotaron dos veces seguidas_

_G: así… no te preocupes por eso, nadie es perfecto y perder es bueno_

_R: eso lo dices por que rara vez pierdes_

_G: jajaja mi reputación como líder me persigue. Aun así a veces pierdo_

_R: supongo que tienes razón_

_G: vamos, no seas tan duro contigo mismo, de seguro eses un buen entrenador, me encantaría tener una batalla contigo pronto_

_R: … claro_

_G: hey ¿mi abuelo…? disculpa, pero te he llamado de una manera muy descortés jajaja, Red, ¿Mi abuelo comento algo sobre mi trabajo?_

_R: pues no… yo… voy… por tu cena_

No sé cómo explicar eso, porque se puso así, tendrá algo que ver con mi abuelo… o será otra cosa. No sé por qué pero la salida tan repentina de Red me recordó las películas de amor donde la chica se apena cada vez que aquel que ama dice su nombre… por qué demonios pienso cosas como esa… si fuera una chica no me importaría pero es un hombre, que me está pasando.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10- Emociones irracionales**

Una vez Red salió me quede contemplando el paisaje a través de mi ventana, una luz naranja invadía la habitación. El crepúsculo me envolvía y llenaba de una nostalgia que no podía explicar, quizás se relaciones con los baches en mi memoria, por alguna razón el crepúsculo tenía un valor sentimental para mí… ¿pero… cual? Todo esto era demasiado raro para mí. Al volver Red me obligo a comer aunque no estaba de muy buen humor, estos sentimientos en mí no tienen sentido ni causa aparente. Red me dijo que mi abuelo estaba ocupado en sus investigaciones y que al saber que estaba todo bien conmigo no dio prioridad a visitarme, pero necesitaba desesperadamente distraerme, estos pensamientos y sentimientos me molestan y debo ignorarlos.

_G: Qué tanto sabes de la investigación de mi abuelo._

_R: no mucho, solo que tiene algo que ver con la cueva._

_G: si, quizás no deba comentártelo pero me siento aburrido. _

_R: que cosa. _

_G: veras, mi abuelo investiga a jirachi, que según dicen concede deseos._

_R: EN SERIO, wow no lo puedo creer._

_G: pues eso dicen, pero no creo en esos cuentos._

_R: tan analítico como siempre, sabes que le quitas la magia a todo_

_G: pero la ciencia es muy útil, nos ayuda a entender mejor el mundo. _(Parece ser que me conoce bien, pero porque yo no recuerdo nada de él… que estaba pasando)

_R: pero hay cosas que es mejor no saberlas, dejar el misterio hace al mundo más hermoso._

_G: tonterías, no creo en esos cuentos de hadas. _(Esas palabras resonaban en mi cabeza, por alguna razón que no entendía)

_R: a veces eres tan frio, que me congelas hasta el alma._

_G: _(porque este chico me recrimina tanto mi forma de ser… por alguna razón me recordó lo molesta que era Blue con su romanticismo exagerado)_ lo siento amor pero así son las cosas. _

_R: O.o ¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE?_

_G: amor, porque me regañas como si fueras mi esposa o algo así_

_R: ¿es solo por eso?_

_G: y por qué más sería, además tengo una extraña sensación en mi pecho _(porque estos sentimientos nacen en mi… que me está pasando, acaso ese accidente ha alterado mi ser… quiero estar con alguien en particular…)

_R: si quieres llamo al doctor_

_G: tonto, no es eso, es que quiero buscar a alguien _(pero a quien… y más importante… ¿porque?)

_R: ¿a quién?_

_G: no lo sé _(tendrá algo que ver con el atardecer)

_R: eso si es extraño_

_G_: **_"Me sobran ganas de buscarte, pero me faltan motivos para hacerlo" _**(por alguna razón esta idea flotaba en mi mente, pero que significaba, que podría ser lo que la ocasiona, a quien podría querer buscar)

_R: ¿qué dices?_

_G: es como si extrañara a alguien pero no se a quien_

_R: deberías dormir._

_G: si mamá Red, enseguida._

De pronto sentí que Red me cubría con la sabana y unos labios cálidos y húmedos sobre mi frente, ese calor mi hizo sonrojar… mi corazón se aceleró al escucharlo desearme dulces sueños… trate de responder pero mi voz se había silenciado, mi alma tranquilizado y mi mente rápidamente se entregó al mundo de los sueños. Al despertar Red se encontraba dormido en el sofá de la habitación, me alegre mucho al verlo pues me daba la paz que tanto necesitaba en esos momentos. Con su ayuda me duché y cambié para iniciar mi terapia. Necesitaba recuperar rápidamente la movilidad de mis piernas para buscar las respuestas a aquellas preguntas sin solución. Por más que me esforcé mis piernas no reaccionaban en lo más mínimo, eso me frustraba pero trataba de disimularlo. Al parecer nada de lo que hacía daba resultados, trate de relajarme, de concentrarme y de animarme pero nada daba frutos, terminé agotado de mi primera sesión de terapia, no por el esfuerzo físico sino por la frustración que sentía. Red trato de animarme pero fue tan inútil como mi esfuerzo de hoy. En la tarde llegaron dos visitas que me llenaron de alegría, Gold y Silver. Red estuvo hablando con ellos fuera de la habitación por aproximadamente 20 minutos, supongo que explicándoles mi situación no debía tomar más de 5, no se sí es porque desconozco a este chico o por estar postrado en esta cama pero me estoy dando cuenta que me estoy volviendo un tanto paranoico.

_Go: Hola Green, ¿qué tal va todo?_

_Gr: Muy bien, salvo porque estoy obligado a estar en cama tanto tiempo jajaja_

_S: por lo menos aun conservas tu humor_

_Gr: si, pero díganme, que hacen aquí._

_Go: pues veras, pasamos a visitarte y no te encontramos_

_S: así que llamé a tu abuelo y nos comentó lo ocurrido_

_Gr: ya veo… ¿pasaron por el gimnasio?_

_Go: si ¿por qué?_

_Gr: los retadores deben estar molestos, me he ausentado muchísimo._

_S: no te preocupes, podemos pasar a explicarle a los vecinos y demás empleados para que sepan lo que pasa_

_Gr: si, pero aun así no debería quedarse tanto tiempo el gimnasio sin líder _(Los ojos de Silver mostraban una furia aterradora mientras en que la cara de su esposo se dibujaba una sonrisa inmensa)

_S: OLVIDATE DE ESO_

_Go: pero si no he dicho nada… que malo eres conmigo Silver_

_Gr: ¿en que descabellada idea piensas Gold?_

_Go: yo puedo ser el líder mientras tú te recuperas_

_S: Green por favor, di que no. _

_Gr: lo lamento… Silver, pero…. no es… tan mala idea_

_Go: lo ves amor, Green está de acuerdo_

_S: eso no garantiza que la idea sea buena._

_Gr: vamos Silver, no te pongas así. Después de todo Gold es Gold_

_S: tristemente es así_

_Go: OYE, ¿Qué significa eso?_

_Gr: jajajaja que malo eres Silver._

_S: bien, dejare que Gold te remplace_

_Go: gracias amor, por eso te amo tanto_

_Gr: búsquense un hotel por favor_

_S: nah, nos quedaremos en el gimnasio_

_Gr: O.o no me refería a eso… que horror_

_Go: bueno, ya nos vamos, el gimnasio me espera. Te vendremos a visitar todos los días._

_S: mejórate pronto, Green. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11- Sentimientos Racionales**

Tras la partida de mis amigos no pasó nada interesante. Durante la noche mi mente reproducía una y otra vez imágenes distorsionadas, de eventos pasados que aun podía recordar con claridad, pero había una sombra en muchos de aquellos recuerdos, una silueta gris que aparecía y desaparecía; una melodía que inundaba me alma… pero me trasmitía una calidez como la que Red me trasmite, además de una seguridad y paz.

Al tercer día de mi terapia progresaba lentamente, no había cambio significativo en mi capacidad motriz, aun así Red estuvo alentándome a cada intento, aun así con cada inútil intento me desesperaba más y más. Pero algo extraño pasó, Red acerco su mano y me apoye en él y fue entonces que mis piernas reaccionaron y logre dar un pequeño paso. Red y yo estábamos tan contentos, no pude contener mi alegría y abrace a Red, pero jamás espere volver a sentir esos labios contra mi piel. Ese beso me dejo en shock, cuando Red se percató de lo que hizo se sonrojo, sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rojizo que combinaba hermosamente con sus ojos. Red salió corriendo con una excusa tonta, y fue entonces que me di cuente de mis pensamientos… Red se veía muy guapo, y creo que hasta… me… gusta…

En la tarde llegaron Silver y Gold nuevamente, empezamos a hablar, en esta ocasión su conversación se enfocó al gimnasio, de cómo estaban ahora los retadores decepcionados porque muchos no tenían ni la oportunidad de respiras con Gold como líder, al escucharlo hablar con tanta pasión por la batalla, Red sostenía la mirada en él:

_Go: lo siento Red pero creo que no puedo dejar las batallas._

_S: dímelo a mí_

G: (de que estarán hablando… no me había dado cuenta ayer pero parece que ellos se conocen o será que por estar conociéndose ayer demoraron tanto hablando…)

_R: no tienes que disculparte, te entiendo mejor que nadie_

_Go: jajaja soy adicto a las batallas y a Silver _

_S: _(muy apenado) _Gold por favor compórtate _

_Gr: vamos Silver, no tienes que apenarte por eso, deberías estar feliz que te diga eso _(nuevamente esa sensación en mi pecho, es como un vacío frio y oscuro)

_S: si pero no aquí, con tantas personas_

_Go: _(Tomando a Silver por la cintura) _de que te avergüenzas amor, recuerda que Green es el padrino de nuestra boda_

_S: aun así deberías controlarte, y ya suéltame que no estamos solos, no me gusta que exhibas lo que sentimos en público_

_Gr: vamos Silver no seas tan amargado, aunque es cierto Gold, debes controlarte ya empiezo a envidiar lo que tiene _(esa sombra en mis sueños… acaso será el amor de mi vida… recuerdo terminar con Blue… y mis vagos recuerdos muestras que estuve viviendo con alguien por un tiempo…)

_S: Green por favor, no digas esas cosas, haces que me avergüence más._

_Gr: y que hay de ti Red, a poco no te da envidia también. _(Red se había mantenido al margen de la conversación, sabe tanto de mí pero parece que no quiere ser parte de mi vida… le habré hecho algo que no recuerdo…)

_R:…_

_S: cambiando el tema, ¿porque guardas tanta comida podrida en la refrigeradora?_

_Gr: ¿ah? no la he abierto hace meses y la última vez que la abrí estaba vacía. _(Que extraño… no recuerdo nada de eso, mis últimos recuerdos me dicen que estaba vacío… acaso sigo viviendo con alguien… y si es así… con quien…)

_Go: Silver me encantan tu cabello ROJO, es tan suave y protector_

_S: de que hablas… jajaja ya entendí_

_Gr: de que hablan ustedes dos, vinieron a visitarme o a restregarme en la cara que no tengo pareja, enamorándose en mi cara. _(Ese comentario, fuera de contexto… que significará… me estarán ocultando algo…)

_R: vamos Green, pronto encontraras a alguien especial, después de todo eres joven, guapo y muy famoso._

_Gr: gracias Red, ¿y tú no tienes novia o novio? _(Lo pregunte sin querer… pero la respuesta de esa pregunta me asustaba un poco, en los últimos días hemos estado juntos pero sé poco de él)

_R: no… es complicado_

_Gr: anoche soñé que alguien vivía conmigo en el gimnasio y que ambos nos íbamos en un crucero a la isla Canela a pasar una romántica velada… _(Parecía que antes era feliz con alguien… será esa persona la que deseo encontrar tan desesperadamente.)

_R: así, ¿y quién era esa persona?_

_G: no sé, no podía ver su rostro pero sentía su calidez y su amor, era como si en verdad hubiera pasado. _(esa pregunta no me preocupa… pero porque ese tono… parece que le preocupa algo a Red… mi condición física es normal, es mi condición mental la que está mal y seguir pensando estas tonterías hace que me sienta peor… estoy muy paranoico)

Quizás como Red es el único que está aquí conmigo es que dirijo todas mis sospechas hacia él, además Red se ha portado muy bien conmigo. Me ayuda a realizar todas mis actividades sin quejarse ni mostrar desagrado… además lo he visto cuando trato de dormir, su mirada fija en mi mientras piensa que duermo, Red me cuida mucho y se ve que está realmente preocupado por mi… quizás por eso empiezo a verlo de manera diferente, ese roce de hoy desataron pensamientos extraños y quizás porque es el único a mi lado mi mente a dirigido todos mis sentimientos hacia él. Eso debe ser, no es que me esté enamorando de él, sólo es porque es el único a mí alrededor y amar es una necesidad humana, Red es sólo un buen amigo y nada más.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12- El regreso de Blue**

Mientras conversábamos escuche una voz familiar, Blue. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía, su aparición no era nada extraño, pero los eventos siguientes aumentaron mis sospechas. La forma en que Gold interrumpía para aclarar las cosas, la urgencia de Silver por hablar con Blue a solas, todo eso era extraño pero preferí ignorar mis pensamientos… pero… la pausa que hizo Blue antes de hablar me indico que no eran sólo ideas mías, que en realidad había algo que me ocultaban y Blue tan intuitiva e inteligente como siempre se percató que había información que no debía revelar pero no sabía cuál. Quizás con otra persona esas tácticas funcionarían, pero era Red quien me desconcertaba. Era posible que una persona que ha demostrado conocerme muy bien piense que cambiando radicalmente el tema de conversación yo olvidaría todo… me subestima, pero con la frustración que me provocaba la terapia preferí seguirles el juego por ahora, no iba a buscarme más dolores de cabeza. Rápidamente Red saco a Blue de la habitación, con la excusa de ir por mi cena. Gold era atacado por la terrible mirada de Silver, eso me indicaba que había metido la pata en algún momento, pero no quise preocuparme.

_Gr: y cuéntenme, ¿qué tal su vida de casados?_

_S: una pesadilla…_

_Go: Silver… lo… dices… en… serio… ¿tan malo es vivir conmigo?_

_Gr: que cruel eres Silver, mira como se ha puesto jajaja_

_Go: ósea que no lo dices en serio, amor casi me haces llorar, eres muy malo, esta noche tendré que castigarte…_

_S: en serio, pues en ese caso recuérdame a pena volvamos que vas a dormir SOLO en el gimnasio_

_Gr: oigan, dejen eso para después… en todo caso quiero preguntarles algo_

_S: Gold podrías ir a buscarme una taza de té_

_Go: luego… _(Nuevamente Silver dirigió contra su esposo esa terrible mirada) _ok, ok, ire…_

_Gr: supongo que tenías que evitar que Gold dijera algo indebido, ¿verdad?_

_S: a que te refieres, sólo quería un té_

_Gr: en serio, pues eso solo confirma mis sospechas de que me ocultan algo_

_S: era eso lo que querías preguntas, pues no hay nada que te ocultemos Green_

_Gr: Silver, por favor, necesito saber si he estado viviendo con alguien en los últimos años_

_S: Green, lo lamento mucho pero no… no quiero hablar de eso… no debo… lo prometí_

_Gr: gracias, tu respuesta me ha dicho lo que necesito saber_

_S: ¿a qué te refieres?_

_Gr: descuida, no me has dicho nada concreto, así que si me preguntan tu jamás me has dicho nada_

_S: de verdad lo siento mucho, pero es por tu bien_

_Gr: gracias por cuidarme y por ser tan honesto conmigo_

_Go: amor te traje un té de canela y uno de tilo para Green_

_Gr: muchas gracias Gold, bien, lo que quería preguntarte antes de que Silver te mandara por él te es ¿Cómo la has pasado siendo líder de gimnasio?_

_S: espera… eso es lo que querías saber_

_Gr: por supuesto, mi deber como líder es mantener las cosas en mi gimnasio funcionando de la mejor manera_

_S: y que hay de lo que hablamos_

_Gr: fue una conversación casual que surgió por tu extraña conducta_

Pobre de Silver, debe estar mortificado por saber que indirectamente me dio información que no debía, pero sólo confirmo mis sospechas. Gold apasionado por las batallas se dispuso a relatarme un buen rato sobre sus experiencias como líder hasta que de pronto empecé a sentir hambre. Gold y Silver peleando como de costumbre, me hacia reír su discusión de cosas que a mi parecer eran tontas, de pronto vi a Red y Blue susurrándose, en definitiva, había algo en ese chico que no querían que supiera.

_Gr: ¿qué tanto murmuran entre ustedes? Algo me dice que me ocultan algo, ya empiezan a cansarme_

_B: Green… quieres… te gustaría…_

_R: Green, Blue quiere ser tu novia de nuevo_

_Gr: bueno, no recuerdo por que terminamos, pero por mi está bien aunque te advierto que no puedo caminar y la terapia no va bien, si aun así quieres ser mi novia por mí no hay problema._ (Pero porque él es quien lo pide y no ella, porque Blue dudo, ella que es tan segura y determinada no dudaría de algo tan simple como eso, quizás pueda sacarle algo de información a ella)

_B: claro_

_S: Red, Gold, creo que debemos dejarlos solos_

_R: tienes razón _

_Gr: así que no has podido superarme_

_B: jajaja si claro, es eso_

_Gr: jajaja hace tiempo que no te veía, como has estado_

_B: por ahora bien, pero últimamente han pasado cosas de lo más extrañas_

_Gr: así, como cuales, personas comportándose de manera conspiradora_

_B: te diste cuenta, eh. Pero no hablaba de eso_

_Gr: en serio… bien dejemos la conspiración a un lado, a que fenómenos extraños te refieres_

_B: algunos pokémon están actuando de manera extraña_

_Gr: en serio, y saben la razón_

_B: pues no, por eso es extraño. Aquí tengo el periódico de hoy, hay un pequeño reporte sobre el asunto_

_Gr: estos pokémon… se relaciona con…_

_B: el espacio exterior, y bueno el cometa milenario apareció y al poco tiempo empezaron los ataques_

_Gr: debe haber una conexión, pero ¿cuál?_

_B: ni idea, pero sabes algo sobre mitología de Kalos_

_Gr: claro, tienen una mitología muy interesante ¿por qué?_

_B: solo quería cambiar el tema de la conversación_

_Gr: ¿Por qué? acaso tú también te unirás a la conspiración_

_B: jajaja en eso no es cuestión de unirse o no, es te unes o te unes jajaja_

_Gr: jajaja pero bueno, porque quieres evitar el tema de los ataques_

_B: soy enfermera auxiliar, he visto personas y pokémones gravemente heridos estando al borde de la muerte _

_Gr: ok, debe ser horrible, mejor hablemos de la conspiración jajaja_

_B: jajaja ese es buen tema, quería evitarlo pero si no hay opción_

_Gr: Blue, ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué es lo que me ocultan?_

_B: sinceramente… no tengo idea, solo me pidieron que no te comente mucho sobre Red_

_Gr: en realidad… ¿fue mi vecino?_

_B: pues… me dijeron que no hablara sobre Red, nada sobre nuestra infancia_

_Gr: jajaja enfermera… quizás te vaya mejor de abogada, bueno aprovechemos el hueco en el argumento_

_B: jajaja que malo eres, pues bien, si, Red vivía en nuestro pequeño pueblo_

_Gr: Blue, he perdido algunos de mis recuerdos_

_B: en serio, que triste, si puedo ayudarte a recuperar parte de la información no lo dudes._

_Gr: ¿quién es el actual campeón de la Liga? _

_B: bueno, hablamos de la liga… así que creo que te puedo decir que el actual campeón es Red_

_Gr: ¡EN SERIO! Quien diría que ese chico fuera tan buen entrenador. Blue, si te preguntara sobre qué tipo de relación hay entre Red y yo ¿serias capaz de responderme?_

_B: creo que no, lo siento. ¿Por qué quieres saber eso?_

_Gr: no sé, pero creo… que me gusta Red_

_B: jajaja así que te enamoraste de alguien de quien no sabes nada_

_Gr: sí, eso me desespera, pero estar con él me hace sentir feliz, tranquilo_

_B: y porque aceptaste ser mi novio de nuevo_

_Gr: porque lo pidió Red, en todo el tiempo que lo he visto aquí no lo he visto sonreír_

_B: ósea que no te atrae físicamente_

_Gr: no, pero hay ocasiones en que su rostro se ve muy lindo y quisiera besar sus labios_

_B: qué lindo, sabes, estoy segura que todo se solucionará pronto así que trata de no pensar mucho en eso, todo tiene su tiempo_

_Gr: tienes razón, y hablando de tiempo ya es tarde, creo que dormiré así que discúlpame, pero pásate por aquí para conversar cuando puedas_


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13- ¿amor?**

Al día siguiente desperté algo asustado, Red no se encontraba en la habitación, recordé que la noche anterior él se había ido para darnos privacidad a Blue y a mí. Realmente me puse a pensar, acaso me atrae Red, de ser así que podría tener ese chico de especial que captara toda mi atención en él, jamás había visto a los hombres de esta manera… pero ahora… no, ni siquiera ahora eso ha cambiado, aun así me gusta ese chico tan tímido. Me quede tan envuelto en mi mente que no me percate que Red había entrado en la habitación con mi desayuno. En medio de un silencio incomodo termine de comer el emparedado que Red me trajo de desayuno.

Luego de ayudarme a bañar y cambiar de ropa me llevo consigo al área de fisioterapia. Estuve haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo pero mis pies parecían no formar parte de mi cuerpo, todo mi trabajo fue en vano, estaba tan frustrado por no poder caminar, me molestaba que Red hiciera que Blue y yo volviéramos a ser novios, me irritaba tener sentimientos extraños y sobre todo me perturba tantas cosas en mi mente. El día de hoy Red se mostró muy distante, lo cual aunque no puedo explicarlos 100% me hizo sentir mal, y más aún que se fuera sin que se lo pidieran, la verdad quería hablar con Blue pero no por eso él debía irse.

_B: hoy te vez peor que ayer _

_ G: lo siento, no tengo mucho ánimo_

_ B: así que peleaste con Red_

_ G: no… y ¿Por qué piensas eso?_

_ B: llámalo intuición femenina_

_ G: sí, claro… como sea, Blue_

_ B: oye, cambia esa cara, acaso… ¿quieres que busque a Red?_

_ G: no digas tonterías, que podría hacer él para cambiar mi ánimo_

_B: jajaja que divertido eres, porque te empeñas en negar lo obvio, acéptalo de una vez, te gusta Red_

_G: Blue, la verdad… no sé si lo que siento por Red es amor, pero creo que tienes razón, estar con él me hace sentir mejor, la verdad no sé qué es lo que siento, sólo sé que Red tiene algo que me tranquiliza._

_B: espero que pronto lo recuerdes Green, algún día recordaremos esto y tenlo por seguro, nos reiremos._

Blue salió de la habitación, pues la enfermera Joy la necesitaba en otra sala, no me había dado cuenta del tiempo, desde mi ventana se vía un hermoso brillo malva, el sol ocultándose en el horizonte tiñendo el cielo de tonos rojizos. Pero… ese brillo desato una reacción a nivel bioquímico en mi cuerpo, tanto que sin querer y sin saber la razón, de mis ojos empezaron a brotar las lágrimas, y justo en ese momento, el peor momento para mí, entra Red.

_R: ¿qué pasa Green?_

_G: estoy atado a esta cama, sin poder hacer lo que quiera, Blue es mi novia ahora pero en el fondo ambos sabemos que esa relación es falsa y encima de todo amo a alguien y no sé a quién, sólo se… _(Aun no estoy seguro de lo que sienta por Red, será mejor no decirle nada hasta que este seguro.)

_R: vamos, no te pongas así_

_G: hay algo en el atardecer que me entristece _(pero que… y más importante aún, ¿por qué?)

_R: cerrare las cortinas_

_G: NO_

_R: ¿porque?_

_G: ese brillo rojizo del atardecer me tranquiliza _(que mezcla tan peculiar, me entristece pero me tranquiliza, casi tanto como la presencia de aquel chico de ojos rojos)

_R: Green…_

_G: Red, siéntate junto a mí, por favor _(quizás si se acerca podre dejar en claro mis sentimientos por él)

_R: ok, pero si quieres te busco a Blue_

_G: tonto, ya te dije que esa relación es falsa_

Cuando Red se sentó, mis manos reaccionaron rápidamente, lo tomé del hombro y lo halé hacia mí, quería sentirlo junto a mí, quería dar sentido a estos sentimientos, a estas inquietudes, sentir su calidez frenó de golpe mi tristeza, dentro de mi pecho empezó a nacer una calidez y una dicha sin comparación, no pude evitar sonreír y por más que trate de ocultar esa sonrisa, no fui capaz. No quería que Red supiera nada de lo que siento por él, no ahora. Al mismo tiempo que me tranquilizaba me llenaba de dudas, Red se quedó dormido casi de inmediato recostado sobre mi pecho, su cabello suave me hacía cosquillas en la barbilla, parece ser que este chico siente algo por mí, pero de ser así, ¿por qué ocultarlo? Podía sentir su brazo y aun dentro del mundo de los sueños buscaba la forma de abrazarme, afortunadamente Red estaba dormido, de lo contrario notaria la erección que me provocaba sus muslos rozando una y otra vez mi entrepierna, Red me hacía sentir tan tranquilo, tan feliz, tan enamorado…

El sueño poco a poco fue dominándome, lentamente perdía mi consciencia para entrar al mundo de los sueños, lentamente, antes de quedar dormido, escuche algo que me lleno de alegría, dentro de sus sueños Red dijo: _"Green, te amo" _

Aquella noche tuve un hermoso sueño, me veía a mí mismo en el gimnasio de Viridian, vistiendo un traje negro y corbata roja, al mirar hacia atrás vi a mis amigos y familiares reunidos, todos alegres, de pronto las puestas del gimnasio se abren de par en par, en medio de una resplandeciente luz aparece una persona, vestida con un traje blanco y corbata azul, una hermosa sonrisa y unos ojos que sin piedad atacaron lo más profundo de mi ser, dejándome vulnerable a su belleza. Red caminaba lentamente, su cabello se movía al compás de su andar, mientras más se acercaba a mí, más feliz me sentía.

Finalmente se para junto a mí, extiende su mano y yo gentilmente la sujeto, da inicio a una ceremonia, de arriba cae una cajita plateada, al abrirla vi dos anillos hermosos, Red me miro y sonrojado sonrió, tome un anillo y lo coloque en su mano, el anillo se deslizo con tal suavidad sobre esa tersa piel, Red tomo el otro anillo y me lo colocó a mí, cuando eso pasó, los asistentes a la ceremonia empezaron a aplaudir y a gritar de euforia, suavemente Red coloco sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, yo suavemente tomé su rostro y le di un tierno beso, de pronto… la realidad se fragmento como un cristal, en medio de la nada estábamos sólo Red y yo, pero… rápidamente la Red se alejó de mí, y fue devorado por la profunda oscuridad.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14- Despertar **

En la mañana, la luz del sol me despertó, Red seguía dormido… sobre mi pecho. Aun me costaba creer que un chico como él lograra enamorarme, sin embargo el sueño de anoche y sus palabras me confirmaron lo que sentía por ese chico pelinegro de ojos escarlatas, lo amaba, y quizás aquellos fragmentos de memoria faltantes y los deseos de buscar a alguien se relacionaban con Red, como olvidar a quien se supone vivió junto a mi durante mi infancia, debía encarar a Red, pero como hacerlo, primero debo saber más de aquello que me tratan de esconder, quizás… yo hice algo tan cruel con él que no quiere volver a ser mi novio, si es que lo fuimos. O quizás él hizo algo que yo no puedo perdonar… jajaja lo dudo, Red es demasiado dulce y tierno por lo que veo, lo más seguro es que yo le hice algo imperdonable…

_R: ¿qué paso?_

_G: Red, despertaste… yo… lo siento mucho…_

_R:? ¿Por qué te disculpas Green?_

_G: _(cierto, no sé qué es eso que no me puede perdonar…) _eehh, por lo que paso anoche_

_R: y… ¿Qué paso anoche?_

_G: ósea… que no te has dado cuenta_

_R: ¿de qué?_

_G: de donde estas dormido_

_R: eehh… dormí… sobre… ti… Green yo… lo siento mucho…_

_G: descuida, fue mi error, anoche estaba muy raro, ni yo puedo explicarlo y supongo que tuviste un día difícil porque no tardaste en dormirte, y bueno yo… _

_R: no, no es tu culpa, por favor, olvídalo, estoy muy avergonzado_

_G: descuida Red, es mi culpa, soy un bobo por estar triste sin razón alguna_

_R: no es tu culpa Green, fui yo quien se dormí…_

_G: claro que es mi culpa, fui yo quien te obligo a acostarte sobre mí…_

_R: pero… yo debí evitar dormirme, supongo que fue incómodo para ti _

_G: pues la verdad…_

_B: BUENOS DÍAS MIS AMORES_

_R y G: buenos días Blue_

_B: Red, la enfermera Joy tiene un trabajo especial para ti hoy, así que yo me encargaré del cuidado de Green, es urgente así que ve con ella rápido._

_R: debe ser un error, iré inmediatamente a aclarar todo_

_G:… Blue, ¿sabes algo de esa misión especial?_

_B: no, pero tengo mis sospechas_

_G: en serio, y ¿de qué crees que se trate?_

_B: pues últimamente los pokémones se comportan de una manera extraña_

_G: y ¿Qué es lo que hacen?_

_B: atacan sin razón alguna, incluso a sus propios entrenadores_

_G: y nadie sabe la causa verdad_

_B: pues no, sólo se sabe que está afectando a los solrock y lunatone, cleffa, gothita, elgyem y sus respectivas evoluciones, pero sobre todo ha aparecido Deoxys en el puerto, Surge ha tratado de contenerlo pero parece que su furia es incontenible_

_G: wow, el monte Moon está cerca, ¿acaso los clefairys y clefables están haciendo algo?_

_B: pues no lo sé, pero es posible, nadie entiende porque pasa esto_

_G: esos pokémones… se vinculan al espacio exterior, Blue ¿Cuándo iniciaron los ataques? _

_B: pues… déjame pensar, fue hace poco… fue…_

_G: el mismo día que tuve mi accidente ¿verdad?_

_B: … sí, ese mismo día inicio todo, quién lo diría… supongo que ya tienen una teoría entre manos_

_G: pues sí, ese mismo día apareció el cometa milenario, quizás la radiación del cometa afecte a estos pokémones, aunque no hay registro de actividad similar en sus anteriores apariciones…_

_B: pues, déjame llamar a tu abuelo e informarle de esto, quizás encuentre la manera de solucionarlo_

_G: gracias Blue, oye, discúlpame que te pida esto pero…_

_B: dime, necesitas algo…_

_G: quisiera estar sólo el día de hoy, tengo mucho en que pensar_

_B: ok, entiendo, si necesitas algo llámame, al lado de la cama tienes un interruptor que hace sonar un timbre_

_G: ok, gracias Blue, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?_

_B: acabas de hacerme una, pero ok, te permito hacerme otra jajaja_

_G: Blue, quiero que seas sincera conmigo… ¿crees que Red sería capaz de hacer algo imperdonable?_

_B: pues… creo que responder esa pregunta está dentro de lo que te puedo decir… bueno, Red es un chico bastante tonto y despistado pero no creo que haga algo imperdonable de manera intencional, si llegará a hacer algo así habría que ver por qué lo hizo. _

_G: gracias por ser tan buena amiga Blue._

Gracias a la información que me había dado Blue era más que obvio que si la relación entre Red y yo ha tenido contratiempos es a causa mía, pero que habré hecho… Bueno, en definitiva tengo dos cosas claras, la primera que aquella persona que amo y extraño es Red, el rojizo del atardecer me recuerda a sus hermosos ojos, cuando siento los deseos de ver a esa persona especial su sola presencia me tranquiliza, ni siquiera hace falta intercambiar palabras, cuando él está conmigo las cosas están mejor, me recupero más rápidamente, además sabía bien que Red me amaba, no sólo por lo que dijo en sueños, aunque no sé qué fue, sé que algo muy cruel le hice y aun así sigue cuidando de mí, eso en definitiva es amor, no hay otra explicación. En fin, lo amo y me ama pero por alguna razón estamos paliados, por eso se ha esforzado tanto en mantener parte de mis recuerdos perdidos.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15– Sin duda, es amor.**

Nuevamente se habré la puerta, Blue traía mi comida, así que decidí aceptar ante ella lo que sentía por Red, sin duda alguna, es amor. Blue puso la bandeja de comida frente a mí, mientras comía ella permanecía pensativa junto a la ventana… que esa mujer piense demasiado es para preocuparse, nada bueno puede ser.

_G: Blue… ¿te pasa algo?_

_B: pues sí, estoy muy preocupada, ¿se nota tanto?_

_G: demasiado, y empiezas a asustarme, ¿qué maligno plan tramas?_

_B: no es nada maligno… es solo que… _(Sus voz se quebró, algo no estaba bien)

_G: Blue… te pasa algo, somos amigos, sabes bien que puedes confiar en mí._

_B: notas que algo está mal en mí inmediatamente pero te toma días entender a Red…_

_G: vamos, no seas así, dime… ¿Qué te pasa?_

_B: es que… Jiggly y Blasty está gravemente herido… _

_G: ¿qué fue lo que pasó?_

_B: pues… mientras caminábamos hace unos días por el monte plateado fui atacada por varios cleflables, usé a Jiggly para defenderme pero termino muy herida, hoy uno atacó el centro pokemón, mientras Red fue junto a Yellow a combatir contra ellos en las afueras de la ciudad, así que trate de proteger el centro… y Blasty… fue… herido…_

_G: Blue, cálmate, tú me dijiste que Red llego a ser campeón, Yellow es una gran entrenadora y la enfermera Joy es una experta en salud pokémon, aunque todo parece estar mal sé muy bien que al final todo saldrá bien, tus pokémones pronto mejorarán._

_B: eso crees…_

_G: vamos, seca esas lágrimas._

_B: tienes razón, disculpa por la escenita._

_G: es normal estar preocupada, pero tengo algo que decirte que de seguro te hará sentir mejor._

_B: en serio… ¿qué?_

_G: pues… lo estuve pensando mucho y tenías razón, amo a Red._

_B: EN SERIO… Green eso es fabuloso, te diste cuenta que él es el amor de tu vida._

_G: WOW, WOW, WOW, yo no he dicho eso, ni se te ocurra decir que yo dije eso…_

_B: ¡oh vamos! No seas tan serio, no creo que a tu Reddy le guste eso…_

_G: Blue, no le digas nada... me daría mucha pena._

_B: jajaja quien diría que volverías a comportarte así, poniéndote nervioso con Red_

_G: jajaja sí, ni yo puedo creer que me comporte así, Blue, dime… ¿Red ha vivido conmigo desde hace tiempo verdad?_

_B: pues no se SÍ algo como eso este dentro de lo que tengo permitido decirte, pero SÍ Red estuviera aquí podría consultarle SÍ puedo o __no__ responderte a eso. _

_G: Blue… no te molestes… pero… debo… terminar… contigo…_

_B: ¿QUÉ? ¿ESTAS LOCO? ¿CÓMO PUEDES JUGAR ASÍ CON MI CORAZÓN?_

_G: Blue, tranquilízate… yo no quise… lo siento… yo…_

_B: jajaja no puedo creer que cayeras en eso._

_G: ¡oh! Eres perversa jajaja _(de pronto Blue se acercó a mi cama, se sentó junto a mí y me empezó a acariciar como si fuera un cachorrito o algo parecido)

_B: Aceptaré nuestra ruptura sí esta misma noche te reconcilias con tu novio Red…_

_G: jajaja está bien Blue, aun me siento apenado de decirle a un chico que me gusta… pero lo haré._

_B: Red te ama, no tienes de que preocuparte, todo estará bien._

_R: ejemmm, lamento interrumpirlos pero ya volví, veo que están ocupados, mejor me voy._

_B: Hola Red, ¿qué pasó con esos infernales pokémones?_

_R: han vuelto a la montaña, no creo que den problemas por un tiempo._

_B: en serio… gracias Red, te lo agradezco mucho._

_R: y eso… ¿porque?_

_B: pues, dos de mis pokémones fueron gravemente heridos por esos demonios. _

_R: no lo sabía, lamento escuchar eso._

_B: no importa, todo estará bien antes de que nos demos cuenta._

_R: nos tomó todo el día, pero no creo que puedan volver… los dejamos muy lastimados, incluso Yellow tuvo que luchar con todas sus fuerzas para proteger el pueblo, me siento mal por ella que ama tanto a todos los pokémones._

_B: Sí, pobre. Bueno, Red me harías un favor enorme. Sé que debes estar cansadísimo pero… ¿podrías cuidar a Green?_

_R: claro, no es problema, sólo iré a darme una ducha rápida y vuelvo._

_G: bueno, descansa Blue, nos vemos mañana y seguimos conversando._

_B: claro Green, y quiero que me cuentes todo de… ya sabes que_

_G: todo… no sé si pueda, quizás pasen cosas que no quieras escuchar._

_B: Green por favor, esos detalles puedes omitirlos… pero diviértete jajaja_

_G: no sé si pueda en estas condiciones pero… lo intentaré_

_B: pero no seas tan brusco, él pobre debió tener un día terrible._

_G: pues más razones para ayudarlo a desestresarse._

_B: jajaja bueno, descansa y deja dormir un poco a Red._

Aunque todo lo había dicho en broma con Blue no pude evitar pensar realmente tener sexo con Red, mi pene se erecto y para mi suerte… o desgracia… no sé… Red salió del baño con sólo la toalla. Quizás era tan natural para él cambiarse frente a mí que ni siquiera mostro incomodidad, no había duda, estaba enamorado de ese chico y él de mí, aquella persona que ha vivido conmigo, la silueta de quien veo en mis sueños es él, Red. Mis ojos querían salirse de sus orbitas al ver las brillantes gotas de agua resbalando por su hermosa piel, sin quitarse la toalla se colocó el bóxer, al dejar caer aquella tela que rodeaba su cintura pude contemplar unas hermosas nalgas, no quería decirle: _"Oye creo que te amo, tengamos una noche de placer" _ pero la tentación era mucha. Red termino de vestirse y se sentó en el sofá de la habitación, se notaba tan agotado… pero en su cara se dibujaba una hermosa sonrisa que no pude evitar sonreír al verlo así.

_G: Red, quiero hablar contigo, hay algo que quiero decirte…_


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16-Verdades descubiertas**

_R: Supongo que la pasaste bien todo el día con Blue_

_G: sabes que no siento nada por ella, más que cariño _(su cara demuestra malestar… quizás esta celoso, que lindo es)

_R: aun así, sabes me extraña lo que paso hoy_

_G: Blue me dijo que muchos pokémones han estado comportándose de manera extraña, incluso los que tienen entrenadores salían de sus pokebolas y los atacaban_

_R: no tenía idea, parece ser muy grave la situación_

_G: así es, si tan solo hubiera terminado mi investigación tendríamos más pistas sobre lo que pasa _

_R: porque lo dices_

_G: estaba investigando un fenómeno extraño, luces dentro de la Cueva Cerulean, Blue me dijo que tras colapsar la caverna empezaron estos fenómenos_

_R: no sabía, y eso que no he estado entrenando, Green_

_G: ¿qué quieres decir con eso? _(Blue me dijo que Red es buen entrenador, acaso pasa mucho tiempo lejos de mí, si es así quizás… yo…)

_R: nada, olvídalo_

_G: sabes, creo que he perdido parte de mi memoria. _(Sé que no es excusa pero… creo que mi cerebro borro mis recuerdos para aminorar mi dolor… quizás lo imperdonable que hice fue… serle infiel a Red)

_R: porque lo dices_

_G: porque muchas cosas en mi memoria no tienen sentido, se salta de un evento a otro_

_R: cambiando el tema, como te fue hoy en la terapia_

_G: muy mal, hoy estuve peor que ayer si eso es posible_

_R: no te presiones tanto, pronto mejoraras_

_G: NO MIENTAS, además sé que me ocultan algo, siempre se comportan de maneras extrañas, dicen cosas sin sentidos y cuando tocamos un tema lo evitan, Red, por favor, que me ocultan. _(Esa dulzura me mata, sí le fui infiel porque es tan dulce conmigo, ¿por qué es tan lindo este chico?)

_R: nada_

_G: algo en mi interior dice que nada de esto tiene que ver contigo Red, pero eres el único en quien puedo confiar_

_R: no me digas eso…_

_G: porque volteas la cara, Red mírame por favor_

_R: no_

_G: acaso… estas llorando _(por favor no llores, no lo soportaría, no quiero que derrames lágrimas por mi)

_R: que te importa lo que hago o dejo de hacer_

_G: si dije algo que te lastimo, perdóname, ya no insistiré más en que me digas lo que me ocultan, sé que no es tu culpa _(sé que todo es mi culpa…)

_R: CALLATE… me haces sentir peor_

_G: pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué te pasa? sé que dije que no insistiría pero no me gusta verte así y ahora que lo pienso, en todo este tiempo no te he visto sonreír _(no entiendo, porque mi cerebro hace esto, quien más sufre es él, no quiero que esto quede así, debo saber que hice y disculparme)

_R: todo es por mi culpa…_

_G: no digas eso, no sé qué pasa pero yo creo… _

_R: DIJE QUE TE CALLES… por favor, no lo digas _(Red parece que va a colapsar, debo decirlo)

_G: Red, creo que eres tú a quien amo, o me equivoco_

_R: no digas tonterías_

_G: tú me has cuidado mucho, y cada vez que se menciona el tema los demás se preocupan por ti, no tanto por mí y fuiste tú quien reinicio mi relación con Blue, no ella, ni yo_

_R: nada se te escapa verdad, desde cuando lo sabes_

_G: lo empecé a analizar después de la terapia de hoy, me di cuenta que contigo me siento mejor y me recupero más rápido, sin ti me pongo triste y empecé a unir las partes de lo que me ponía triste y me di cuenta que eres tú y que internamente sin darme cuenta yo… te amo_

_R: deberías trabajar como detective _(una hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en su cara, nunca me había sentido tan bien antes)

_G: lo ves, te ves muy lindo cuando sonríes_

_R: te amo Green_

_G: y yo a ti Red, aun sin recordarte pero sé que contigo a mi lado pronto me recuperare_

_R: sabes, en la cueva encontré a Jirachi_

_G: EN SERIO, sabes, todos los pokémones que se han visto alterados tienen vinculación con el espacio exterior, quizás jirachi y el cometa milenario esté detrás de la conducta anormal de los pokémones._ (Pero… a que viene esa confesión, tendrá algo que ver con lo que hice…)

_R: wow, Green de verdad, nada se te escapa, creo que tienes razón_

_G: Red, llama a mi abuelo y dile eso, por favor, cuéntale todo._

_R: ok, pero antes quisiera hacer algo_

_G: ¿qué?_

_R: dejare que usted lo descubra señor detective_

_G: han pasado varios días desde que estoy en cama, has ocultado que somos pareja… creo que ya sé que quieres, y aunque mis piernas estén paralizadas aún conservo la sensibilidad en todo mi cuerpo. _

_R: para allí, solo quería besarte, no pienso acostarme contigo_

_G: por mí no hay problema amor _(en serio esperaba que fuera lo otro)

_R: espera, ahora que recuerdo atrape a jirachi_

_G: parece que falle de nuevo, si tienes a jirachi no puede estar detrás de los eventos_

_R: no, pero si se lo pido a jirachi quizás pueda curarte_

_G: gastarías un deseo en mí_

_R: por supuesto, además te lo debo, después de todo el daño que te he hecho _(a que se refería… no era acaso que yo había hecho algo imperdonable)

Red sacó a Jirachi, por alguna razón parecía que quería escapar de él. Rápidamente mi chico se interpuso en su camino, y formulo su deseo. Jirachi empezó a emitir una intensa luz que de momento me cegó, de golpe volvieron a mi aquellos eventos perdidos, mi memoria había sido restaurada, rápidamente busque los eventos recientes… y encontré esa horrible imagen… mi Red, el amor de mi vida, el chico dulce e ingenuo, mis ojos escarlatas, mi pasión roja… desnudo… junto a Gold… ¿CÓMO PUDE SER TAN ESTÚPIDO Y PENSAR QUE YO ERA EL PROBLEMA? Eso fue lo peor, pensar que durante años contuve mis impulsos por serle fiel a mi amado y que él sin problemas se acueste con otro hombre, quizás Silver perdone a Gold pero yo aún no puedo perdonar a Red.

Aunque me cuidará con dedicación, trato de huir del problema, que conveniente para él que mis recuerdos de lo ocurrido desaparecieran, que casualidad que tuviera un pokémon capaz de conceder deseos… pero lo que más me duele… es que me hiciera volver con Blue, acaso no me ama… y pensar que estuve a punto de pedirle matrimonio…

_G: parece que jirachi trata de huir de ti _

_R: Green, estas de pie, eso me hace muy feliz_

_G: aún sigo creyendo que jirachi tiene algo que ver con estos fenómenos_

_R: Green, me debes un beso_

_G: después de lo que me hiciste no te debo nada_

_R: pero, fue un malentendido, yo… lo lamento_

_G: ¿porque te acóstate con Gold? quizás a Silver no le importe, pero a mí sí_

_R: no tengo excusas para eso… lo lamento_

_G: solo aléjate de mí, por favor_ (suena cruel pero… no quiero decirle algo de lo que mañana pueda arrepentirme)

_R: no me digas eso_

_G: solo vete de aquí, no quiero_ verte (me conoces bien, Red por favor, márchate, no quiero decir algo que te hiera beby)

_R: Green, por favor, ven, lo siento…_

_G: Red, aléjate, no quiero lastimarte, déjame sólo_

_R: Green, no me odies, por favor…_

De pronto tropecé con algo en el suelo, resbalé con la humedad que había quedado de la toalla que uso hace poco Red, sentí un golpe en mi espalda y escuche el crujir del vidrio detrás de mí, la ventana cedió y mi cuerpo cayó al vacío, mientras caía pude ver el rostro de Red desfigurado por el dolor… no puedo odiarte Reddy, aunque no pueda perdonarte… sé que a veces dejo que mi cerebro piense de más y me equivoco… pero de lo que nunca tendré duda es que… te amo…

Al golpear el suelo sentí un gran dolor, no podía dejar las cosas así, después del golpe presentí que sería mi final… era inevitable que él sufriera pero al menos quería aminorar su dolor… mientras sentía que mis fuerzas se disipaban pude verlo correr hacia mi… reuní mis últimas fuerzas para articular fuerte y claro algo que le ayudara a sobrellevar mi desaparición, no quería irme y dejarlo pensando que morí odiándolo… así que lo mejor era decirle… _"Red, te amo_"…

Gracias por leer esta historia. Sin más que decir me despido. Para tí, mis mejores deseos.


End file.
